


Mahou no Kotoba

by Akichin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hint of TanaHina, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Tanaka is a good senpai, and Hinata is his cute kouhai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Hinata's eyes are moving from one side of the gym  to the other, paying attention to that succession of movements that he now learnt to recognize.There is no grace nor royalty in those gestures; it's just a jump, a word in a moment of pregnant silence to force the small decoy to lay his eyes on him.His figure is not elegant, it doesn't bring any of the teammates to sigh with a  genuine "What a lightness!", but Hinata thinks it, though he's aware that those are not the most suitable words to describe him.Shouyou finds him really light: he's light when he smiles, when he gives to him one of those vigorous pats on the back to cheer him up or simply when he screams, letting his voice resound among those familiar walls.





	Mahou no Kotoba

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little flashfic that I wrote for an Italian contest; I'm not so good with translation yet, but I'm trying :)

Hinata's eyes are moving from one side of the gym to the other, paying attention to that succession of movements that he now learnt to recognize.  
_There is no grace nor royalty_ in those gestures; it's just a jump, a word in a moment of pregnant silence to force the small decoy to lay his eyes on him.  
_His figure is not elegant_ , it doesn't bring any of the teammates to sigh with a genuine _"What a lightness!",_ but Hinata thinks it, though he's aware that those are not the most suitable words to describe him.  
Shouyou finds him really light: he's light when he smiles, when he gives to him one of those vigorous pats on the back to cheer him up or simply when he screams, letting his voice resound among those familiar walls.  
Yes, he often hears him scream without a precise reason and it is a natural behaviour to which Hinata can not resist; his cheeks turn to a light red when he's receiving a compliment by him and his irides are transformed into small kaleidoscopes that reflect nothing but his vibrant energy.  
  
He is enchanted , though he is not sure yet about the source of that esteem for him.  
Sometimes he wonders if is their age, perhaps that year of difference makes the other oddly heroic to his sight, yet, it is not an explanation that can convince him enough.  
He knows that there is something more, because in front of him Hinata does not feel _only_ the little dreamer of Karasuno, nor the boy who has often upset stomach before an important match or the one that has heart and head always in the court.  
With the other, Hinata never feels the burden of _one year of difference_ , being a first-year student with a special talent, but without experience.  
Shouyou appreciates his character because he radiates a naturalness, no pretence, no formality to divide them, and these are the characteristics that make him worthy of being called _senpai._  
  
He must admit, he considers it only a fool suffix to be added to the surname of the oldest; however, there are times when he use it aware of the consequences; it is just a silly trick to see the boy react, it's that magic that Hinata allows himself to use to see him smile, _just to him, just for him._  
  
So, at the end of training he decides to get close to his figure; the meters that separate him from the oldest aren't so many and pricking his shoulder with his fingers, finally he's able to get his attention.  
"Tanaka-senpai, do you want to eat nikuman together?"  
When he concludes his question their eyes meet, Tanaka laughs, he purses his lips not to make joke of him, but simply because he finds the expression of Hinata as naive as funny.  
"How could I refuse, my _dear kohai_?"  
Tanaka raises his voice to be heard by the rest of the team, but he does not get the desired results.  
He finally decides to be nice to the smallest since he is really convinced and he always has a soft spot for that word that often Shouyou reserves to him.  
"My treat, but just for once!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You find me on tumblr -- @awesomeakimi


End file.
